The invention, in some embodiments, relates to displaying of one or more video content items, and more particularly to methods and systems that enable a user watching a video content item flexible access to scenes within the video content item, whether the scenes are previous scenes already displayed or following scenes which have not yet been displayed.
It is common for users watching a video content item on the screen of a viewing device, such as a screen of a television, computer, tablet, smartphone, and the like, to want to watch a specific portion of the video content item that has previously been broadcast. This is particularly an issue in a linear broadcasting system, such as linear broadcasting of a television channel where the user cannot rewind or pause the display.
The solutions that are currently available include using a Video-On-Demand (VOD) service for playing a specific video content item that is available in the TV operator's VOD library, such that the user can control (rewind, pause, and fast forward) the video content item, or using a catch-up service for playing video content that was broadcast in recent hours or days. However, these methods do not allow the user direct and easy access to a specific scene. Additionally, as explained hereinbelow, these solutions are insufficient for many usage scenarios.
There is therefore a need in the art for methods and systems for providing users with more flexibility for accessing portions of a video content item.